


LesliexAdam Compilation

by The Prince (doctorlupin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorlupin/pseuds/The%20Prince
Summary: This is a compilation of oneshots I've written about two of my ocs. I never had a plot for them, so every once in awhile I'll come up with a new scenario to put them in.





	1. Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots are not in chronological order, and there may be some continuity errors throughout. Also, I originally wrote these on mobile, that's why there's so many paragraph breaks. Enjoy!

Adam shivered against the cold bricks of his apartment building. He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to contain what little warmth he had left. 

He’d gone to work as normal, only to return home and realize he’d left his keys inside the apartment, like a dumbass. 

He’d tried the door several times, hoping that maybe Leslie was still inside. But no. Leslie had had his own errands to run and was gone. 

Adam had banged his head against the door a few times for good measure, before collapsing onto the ground in his current position. He was trying to decide if this would warrant a phone call to Leslie or not. 

He wanted to go inside and warm up. Plus he was starving. He hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. But Adam really didn’t want to bother Leslie. Of course Leslie wouldn’t mind coming back home to unlock the door, and Adam knew that. But what if he did mind? 

And that question was what kept Adam rooted to the cement balcony that held their apartment. He was just going to wait until Leslie got home, whenever that was. The sun was already setting. Damn these winter months and their annoyingly short days. 

A gust of icy wind hit Adam in the face and he closed his eyes. He really wasn’t dressed for this weather. He didn’t think he’d be out in the cold for so long, so when he’d gotten dressed that morning he’d foolishly put on jeans and one of Leslie’s hoodies. 

Another shiver went through him and his hand twitched towards the phone in his pocket. Sighing and knowing what had to be done, Adam retrieved his phone and tapped on Leslie’s contact. 

He shoved his other hand deep into the pocket of the hoodie, clenching it into a fist to keep himself from losing his nerve. 

Leslie picked up after only a couple rings. “Hey.” He answered. He sounded so casual that Adam almost hung up. He didn’t want to bother Leslie. 

“Hi.” Adam replied in a small voice. He had no idea how to bring up the fact that he was a complete idiot. 

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Leslie asked. His voice remained cheerful, though there was a small hint of worry in it. 

Adam didn’t want to blow this situation out of proportion. All he’d done was lock himself out of the apartment for god's sake. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong.” Adam closed his eyes and corrected himself. “No, wait. Actually there is a minor problem.” He waited for Leslie to flip out and start panicking. 

It didn’t happen. “Are you gonna tell me what it is or am I going to have to guess?” Leslie asked.

“I may have, accidentally, locked myself out.” Adam said. 

Leslie was silent on his end for a few moments, as of waiting for something. “Is that it?” He asked. 

“Does there need to be more?” Adam shot back. He was cold and anxious and now Leslie was pissing him off. 

“No that’s not what I meant.” Leslie said, sounding amused. “You just sounded so scared. It’s not a big deal, Adam. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “No! I’ll just wait here until you’re done with whatever you went out to do. I don’t want to bother you.” 

Leslie sighed into the phone. “It’s freezing outside, babe.” 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Adam snapped. The cold was making him cranky. He so badly wanted to go inside. 

Adam could practically hear Leslie rolling his eyes. “I’ll be there soon.” He said before hanging up. 

Adam whined softly to himself before returning his phone to the pocket. He stared out into the parking lot, waiting for the familiar car to arrive.

He was lost in thought and didn’t even know Leslie was arrived until he heard the clanking of boots on the metal staircase fifteen minutes later. He turned to face the sound, grinning when he saw the bright red hair of his lover. 

Adam jumped up to greet Leslie, who wrapped an arm around him. Adam pressed his face into Leslie’s chest, feeling the warmth of his body through the layers of clothes. 

“Can’t tell if you’re actually happy to see me or if you’re just cold.” Leslie said, shifting the bag he was holding so he could unlock the door. 

Adam mumbled something into Leslie’s sweater, something that sounded a lot like “both.” 

Leslie shoved open the apartment door guiding both himself and Adam through it. He tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter, setting the paper bag down next to them. 

The smell of food caught up with Adam and he looked up quickly. 

“What’s in the bag?” He asked. 

“Dinner.” Leslie responded, a grin on his face. He wrapped both arms around Adam and started towards the couch. 

Adam fought against this, starving and drawn towards the food. “Les, let me go. I’m hungry.” He whined. 

Leslie was unrelenting, though he did loosen his grip a small bit. “I had to drive all the way back here to let you inside. I think you owe me something.” 

He reached the couch and toppled onto it, pinning Adam beneath him. Adam struggled, but he knew there was no point and he was smiling.


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie bakes when he's stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my newer works, probably the most recent one I've finished

Adam could smell the sugary-sweet aromas before he even opened the door to his apartment. A small smile crossed his face at what awaited him inside. It meant Leslie was baking something, and probably had been all day. It also meant that the man was feeling anxious about something, or it did most of the time. 

Adam twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The sugar smell was much stronger, and he detected hints of vanilla and chocolate mixed in. It filled their small apartment. Adam closed the door behind him, and set off to the kitchen. He spotted Leslie instantly, wearing a sleeveless top and a ‘Kiss the cook’ apron tied around his waist. Leslie had begged Adam to get him that apron for Christmas, with the promise he would act surprised when he unwrapped it. 

Adam was very attracted to Leslie in the sleeveless shirt, and couldn’t drag his gaze away from the man’s collarbones or his arms. Adam continued to the kitchen, throwing his bag down by the couch. He watched as Leslie took a tray of what looked like cookies out of the oven, setting them on the counter to cool. He hadn’t seemed to notice that Adam was even home, or now in the kitchen. Adam jumped up to sit on the empty part of the counter, and he noticed the earbuds in Leslie’s ears. If he listned carefully, he could hear Leslie humming softly to whatever music he had playing. 

There was an open textbook on the other side of Adam, clearly what Leslie was reading while he waited. Leslie jumped when he finally noticed Adam watching him, and he pressed a palm to his chest. He took out the earbuds and let them dangle from his shoulders. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” He asked, stepping closer to where Adam sat. 

“Not long. I just got home.” Adam replied, reaching out and holding Leslie’s shoulders when he got close enough. “I think I like this.” He commented, referring to the tank shirt. He brushed his thumbs over Leslie’s bare skin. There was a streak of flour on Leslie’s forehead, and a highlighter behind his ear. 

Leslie grinned and placed his hands on Adam’s knees. “Yeah?” he responded. “Maybe I’ll wear it more often. How was work?”   
Adam shrugged. “It was alright. Obviously not as eventful as whatever you’re doing here. What are you doing?” He asked, gesturing to the numerous mixing bowls and plates of already baked cookies on the opposite counter. 

“Experimenting.” Leslie replied, turning to gaze at the mess. He leaned back against Adam’s knees and let out a loud breath. 

Adam kept his hands on Leslie’s shoulders, gently massaging them. “Experimenting?” He questioned, sensing something else was going on. 

“Putting random things I don’t like in cookies and then not eating them. Coconut, almonds, oatmeal, the works.” He paused for a few moments. “I’m supposed to be studying.” He slid down, leaning back and resting his head in Adam’s lap. “I don’t want to study. I’m sick of studying.” He closed his eyes. 

Adam moved his hands to Leslie’s hair, undoing the small bun and tangling his fingers in the red mess. He made a sympathetic sound, brushing one hand through Leslie’s hair. 

“I have my first big tests coming up and I don’t want to fail.” Leslie continued. “But I also do not want to study anymore.” He whined, standing up again. He turned to look at Adam before burying his face the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Adam cooed softly, trying to be a comfort. He wrapped his arms around the man, holding him. 

They were both quiet for a few minutes, Adam softly tracing his fingers over Leslie’s back. In the end, Adam was the one who broke the silence. 

“Why don’t we go take a nap?” He suggested, speaking softly in Leslie’s ear. 

Leslie perked up a little, raising his head to look at Adam. “A nap?” He asked, a note of excitement twisted in his words. 

“Yes, an actual nap. Sleeping only.” Adam replied, rolling his eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping well lately.” 

A brief frown crossed Leslie’s features, but he wasn’t disappointed long. “I guess I am tired.” He backed off a little more. 

Adam nodded. “I know. C’mon.” He hopped off the counter and took Leslie’s hand. He reached behind the man and untied the apron, tossing it onto the counter he’d just been sitting on. 

Adam led Leslie to their bedroom, turning out the lights as they entered. He gestured for Leslie to get into the bed before turning to the closet and changing into something more comfortable. 

He moved to the bed, slipping under the covers next to Leslie. Adam opened his arms, inviting Leslie to move closer, which he did.   
They snuggled like that, Leslie’s forehead pressed to Adam’s collarbone, Adam’s arms wrapped around Leslie. 

Adam kissed the top of Leslie’s head gently, trying to coax the man into falling asleep.


	3. Ice Cream Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self-explanatory: date a la mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little older, proven by the quality of it. It was originally meant to be one of a three part series, but I never finished them. This one itself isn't even really finished.

Adam tugged on Leslie's hand, trying to pull him in the direction of the ice cream shop. "C'mon, this place has really good ice cream I swear."

Leslie smiled, happy to see Adam finally bouncing and full of life again. He followed Adam down the sidewalk, keeping a firm grip on his hand so as not to lose him in the busy city.

They arrived at the shop, and to Leslie's relief, it was open. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if they were closed. Adam would be heartbroken.

Adam had dragged Leslie out of the apartment to see the pond in the park nearby. Supposedly it was really pretty this time of year, but they hadn't even made it to the park before Adam decided it would be better to get ice cream first, then walk to the park.

Inside the shop there was a crowd of people, who had all apparently heard about the place's good reputation.

When he saw the crowd, Adam's eyes widened. He let Leslie pass him, and hid behind the taller man. Leslie glanced back at Adam, but didn't comment. He was used to taking the lead in social situations with Adam. Constantly re-telling him the times of outings, reassuring him that 'Yes, this is the right place and day. We're just early.'

He loved Adam for it. He liked seeing the relief on Adam's faced when he believed Leslie's reassurances.

They stood by the counter, quietly arguing about ice cream flavors.

"Les, honey, I love you, but I cannot allow you to have mint chocolate chip and strawberry in the same cone. It's illegal."

"Who's going to stop me? The ice cream police?"

"Yes. The ice cream police will run right out of that back room to arrest you because no one on the planet should ever eat those two together."

"But I do." Leslie loved these arguments. Especially when they were in public. People gave them strange looks, but it made Adam feel better.

Adam feigned a sad sigh. "It's a cross I have to bear. Why can't you just get vanilla like a normal person?"

"Because vanilla is for boring people. Vanilla is literally slang for 'nothing cool added'"

Adam scoffed. "Whatever, I'm not having this argument again."

Leslie grinned. "But we're already having it." He winced as Adam playfully punched his arm.

"Let's just get the ice cream and go."


	4. Napping in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napping in a public park in the grass couldn't possibly be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another installment of the three-part date collection, along with Ice Cream Date. There's no order for them, though.

The sky was a brilliant blue, almost too bright to look at. It went well with the soft music playing through their shared earbuds.

It was a rare time when they both had the day off from work. It was Leslie's idea to go to the park, and to lie on the ground like they were now.

He had fallen asleep shortly after selecting the music playlist Adam had made him.

It was a peaceful feeling, almost surreal, laying on the ground. Adam didn't have the pleasure of a nap. The ground was too hard, and he was afraid they wouldn't make it back before it got dark if they both fell asleep.

Leslie's bright red hair was spread out from his head almost majestically. He looked gorgeous, with the sun angled just the right way.

Adam sighed from his position on the ground and picked up Leslie's phone. He was tired of listening to the lullaby-like music.

Just as he switched it to his own playlist, Leslie's hand shot out snatched the phone out of Adam's grip.

"Hey!" Adam cried, "I wanted to listen to that."

"I'm not listening to this. It's loud and annoying." Leslie muttered quietly, not even opening his eyes.

"You made the playlist!" Adam sat up, letting his earbud fall on the ground in the process.

"I did and I hate it," Leslie finally opened his eyes and focused on Adam. "But I only made it for you."

"Aw, he does have a soft spot." Adam moved over until he was hovering over Leslie.

"I had to listen to it for an hour, Adam. I almost died."

"It's not that bad!" Adam protested, feigning hurt feelings.

Leslie looked up at him, the traces of a smile forming. "It's too loud for me."

Adam pressed his forehead to Leslie's. "I know. Which is why I waited until you were asleep."

"Well jokes on you, I was never asleep. I was just so hypnotized by your beauty that it looked like I was asleep."

Adam's face turned scarlet and he tucked his head into Leslie's shoulder.

Leslie laughed and wrapped his arms around Adam's back. "Aw, honey, you look so good in red." 

"Shut up."

This made Leslie laugh again. "You're so cute. I love you."

"Yeah I'm sure you do."


	5. Valentine's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Valentine's Day date.

Adam stared down the crystal vase sitting in front of him. It contained a single rose and, frankly, annoyed the hell out of him.

"Isn't this a little much?" He asked Leslie, who was sitting opposite Adam.

"It's a fancy restaurant on Valentine's Day. What did you expect?" Leslie replied, looking over the menu.

Adam grumbled under his breath and looked around for the millionth time.

There was a vase on every table, with the same white tablecloth and same utensil arrangement. Only one thing set their table apart from the others: they didn't have two guys sitting at them.

Adam was already anxious about spilling something or saying the wrong thing, but now he had to worry about people's whispers.

He sighed and looked back at Leslie, who had tied his hair back for the evening.

Leslie looked up over his glasses at Adam and was about to make a comment when a woman in her early-twenties made her way over. Her hair was obviously dyed blonde, and stood out against the uniform she wore.

She smiled brightly in Leslie's direction before addressing them both.

"Did both of your dates ditch you tonight? I guess the solo guys have to stick together am I right?" She laughed.

Before either Leslie or Adam could correct her, she continued.

"I'm Karen and I'll be serving you. Can I get you drinks?"

Adam was silent, staring at the small gap between her and Leslie.

Leslie recited the drink order for both of them, smiling pleasantly at her.

Karen placed a hand on Leslie's shoulder. "I'll have these right out to you." She turned away and disappeared towards the back of the restaurant.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Leslie picked up the menu and said quietly, "Man, she's not the sharpest tool. "

When Adam didn't respond, Leslie looked up at him.

Adam was glaring at the shoulder Karen had touched with a frown.

Leslie rolled his eyes and reached of the side of the table to pick up one of Adam's hands.

"Adam Hayes, love of my life, are you jealous? Of her?"

Adam shrugged, allowing Leslie to take his hand. He didn't look Leslie in the eyes and instead looked around at the other couples.

"Babe, c'mon. I'm not going to leave you for her. For god’s sake she's blonde." Leslie held Adams's hand tighter.

Adam ran his free hand through his own dirty blonde hair and scowled. He looked down at the table, unable to pull his hand away from Leslie.

"That's not what I meant. I meant fake blonde. I love your hair." When that didn't work, he tried another angle.

"There's also the fact that she is a female person."

Leslie brought Adam's hand to his lips. "I didn't even do anything. I was being polite."

When this also didn't get a response, Leslie tried appealing to Adam's soft side.

"I love you.." Leslie said, drawing it out like a little kid.

Adams face turned pink and he tried to hide a smile.

"I love you too," he mumbled, covering his face.

Leslie beamed and released Adam's hand. "Just ignore her okay? I only have eyes for you," He exclaimed dramatically.

Adam laughed despite himself, but as Karen came back over he quieted.

She touched Leslie's shoulder again as she was leaving, but was caught off guard when he smoothly brushed her off.

After their meal, Leslie stood and held a hand out to Adam.

They stood and made their way through the crowd of people coming in.

Ahead of them, Karen was waiting by the front, wrapped up in seating arrangements.

As he passed her, Adam slipped an arm around Leslie and discreetly flipped her off.


	6. Bad Day Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a bad day and needs cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smoking mention 
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE SMOKING

Leslie jumped as the front door slammed behind him. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading and waiting for Adam to get home from work. By the sound of it, he had arrived.

"Bad day?" Leslie called without turning. He heard Adam scoff and the metallic clatter of keys landing on the counter.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." Adam finally came into view as he crossed in front of the table. His hair was ruffled, as if had run his hands through it all day.

"First I get yelled at for not ordering more staples, even though no one told me to order more staples. Then Jordan picks today of all days to mess with my desk, locking me out of my very important drawer."

Adam planted his hands on the table and leaned over it. "And then during my lunch break, I found out I had no money."

On the last word, his voice cracked and Leslie realized the full effect this bad day had had on Adam. That, and the fact that something else was probably bothering him.

Leslie slid his glasses off and set them on the table. He turned in the chair and opened his arms in invitation.

Adam whimpered softly and moved to sit in Leslie's lap, curling up with his head on Leslie's collarbone. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

Leslie wrapped Adam in a hug the other man so clearly needed. He combed his fingers through Adam's hair, gently massaging.

They were both silent, listening to the various apartment sounds, or, in Adam's case, Leslie's heartbeat.

Eventually Adam sat up, meaning to kiss Leslie, but stopped short. He stared at the side of Leslie's head, long enough for the redhead to feel the anger radiating from Adam.

"Why are you staring at me? What did I do?" He asked.

Adam reached a hand up and snagged the cigarette that had been tucked behind Leslie's ear. He pinched it between his thumb and index fingers, a disgusted look on his face.

"I hope to God you did this outside, because if you didn't that's where you'll be sleeping tonight."

Leslie nonchalantly nodded his head. "I did, don't worry. I didn't want to feel your wrath today."

Adam dropped the cigarette on the table and stood up, crossing the apartment to their couch. He sat in the corner, propping his feet on the small coffee table.

"Why don't you like it? It's not even hurting you."

Adam ignored him and picked up a stray magazine, opening it to a random page.

Leslie tried a different angle, wanting to put Adam in a good mood. "Don't you think it's sexy?"

"Nope," was Adam's only reply, flipping to another page.

"Is this sexy?"

Adam glanced up. Leslie had his glasses dangling from his lips by one side. He raised his eyebrows at Adam, pressing for an answer.

Adam smirked and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go brush your teeth if you want to sleep in the same bed as me."

Leslie frowned. The glasses method had always worked before.

"But I already did!" He whined, standing up anyway.

Adam shrugged. "Do it again so I know for sure."

Leslie stuck his tongue out before stomping off to the bathroom.


End file.
